Immortal
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Looks like Duncan might be getting a new student. Read and meet a new Immortal to enter the world of the Highlander series. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Okay this came out from a really bad dream I had and when I woke up I was hoping that if the dream had continued that I would have ended up reviving. ::shudders:: Talk about not a good way to wake up in the mornings! Anyway, I will warn you that this come back and forth between first and second person point of view. Please don't mind any grammar or spelling errors since I'm posting this without sending it to my beta reader first. Please review and let me know if I should continue with this or if I should just leave it the way I have it. For those of you that are following my other story "Sight" I have two new chapters that I'm waiting for my beta reader to check over and send back to me. So don't worry I'm still working on that one. 

Immortal

Chapter 1

            It was strange how life can go from mind numbingly boring to mind blowing action in a flash of an instance. As everything happened it all seemed like some sick demented nightmare that I hoped to find myself wake up from suddenly gasping for breathe, but no, it did happen. Well the part about waking suddenly gasping for breath did take place but instead of waking on my bed I found myself in cold darkness. Something was covering my face, my sore eyes blinking fiercely as they attempted to see through the darkness. 

            The sound of rapid breathing echoed within my ears as the feelings within my limbs started to return with an aching clarity, it was so cold. Deciding to lay there in hopes that my vision would clear and the darkness vanish my heart began to pound as I realized that it wasn't going to happen. There was no light, no sound of reassurance, nothing but the cold darkness. 

            Finding my courage, I raised my hand toward my face, my mind finally registering what it was that was lying against my face, against my body. Smooth cotton, light and yet confining covered me. Pulling it away I was still met with darkness. Frantically my hands reached up to search the darkness and my eyes widened when I felt a cold hard surface only a few inches above my body and then recognized it as the same surface that I was lying on. Was this hell?

            Heart racing my breathing increased as panic began to take hold of my soul, my claustrophobia setting in. Throat raw, I struggle with my voice, trying with all that I had to scream out but all that came out was a soft horse whimper. Wet tears streaked down my face as I banged my palms into the cold ceiling above me. What did I do to deserve this?

            A flash of memory came to mind as another sob escaped my parched lips. We were going to be late for the movie. My hands played with the material of my dress as I sat on the passenger seat of the car. Suddenly the car was jolted to the side forcing my friend David to pull over to the side of the rode.

            A loud bang cut through the music within the car causing me to look over towards David. Eyes widening, I saw his head jerk forward into the steering wheel, red smearing across his face and window as his blood dripped onto the steering wheel.

            "David!" I screamed, my mind attempting to come to grips with what I was seeing. No answer.

            My door is suddenly jerked open, someone gripping my arm forcing my eyes to look to whoever had grabbed me. Maybe someone to help! Fear gripped me as I saw the look within the man's eyes, a gun within his grasp as he started to point it at me. Reflexively, I groped for his arm ending up grabbing him by the wrist as I struggled, attempting to pull the gun away from my face. 

            Desperately I look into his eyes, where I am met with nothing but a cold calculating hardness that send a eerie chill down my spine. I knew then, knew that he was going to kill me. My eyes begged him to let me go, to take anything but my life. The gun was at my jaw, I pushed it downward in an attempt to move it away from me and then it went off.

            Shocked at the sudden sound of the gun going off I was dimly aware of the bullet as it passed through my throat. Almost in slow motion I felt myself falling to the side of the road as he pulled me from the car, my purse following me.

            The tires tore into the street, the car screeching as they drove away. I needed to get help. Blearily I reached for my purse, its contents pouring out in front of me. Need to get help! I felt my life draining from me, leaving me, tears forming within my eyes. The sound of sirens fills the air, stirring hope within my soul. Someone takes hold of me pulling me upwards and I see an officer looking at me with first concern and then horror. I can feel the blood pouring from my throat, my fingers frantically trying to put pressure on the hole there to stop the flow. 

            I wanted to cry out, to beg him to help me. My lips formed the words but would not sound upon my lips. Everything was drifting away, sinking into darkness as my mind was screaming out, "Please help me! I don't want to die!"

            Pressing my hands to my face I come back to the present. I'm sobbing now, oh God, what did I do to deserve to be sent to this hell? It was the only explanation. This had to be hell!

            My feet kicked out, a hollow sound filling the darkness that surrounded me. It was like I was in some cold metallic box! Frantically I pounded my open palms against the ceiling of my cage, my hell! Suddenly cool air wafted over me. Was that light at my feet? I'm being pulled out!

            The brightness of the light hurts my eyes, as I strain to see my new environment. A deep voice speaks to me but I'm too confused to take in what he is saying, as I struggle with what is happening to me. Realizing that I am completely naked I pull the white sheet tightly around myself sitting up and dangle my feet over the edge. 

            The man that is in the room with me comes to focus as my green eyes look with confusion and fear into brown ones. He's tall with short brown hair, brown eyes, dark brows, and olive skin. If I wasn't in such a state I would actually think of him as attractive but at this point all I want are answers, "What's…?" I struggle to ask but my throat is so dry.

            Gently he grasps my arm, his voice urgent in my ears, "I'll explain everything later. Here put these on!"

            Looking down I see the clothes that he pushes into my hands. Biting the inside of my cheek I quickly pull the jeans up under the sheet and pull them up. Hey, I don't know who this guy is. I sure as hell am not going to let him see me naked!

            Seeing that his back is now facing me I pull the white tee shirt up over my head. It was a men's shirt, luckily it fit loosely so as not to show that I had no bra on. Pulling the socks on my feet I continue to swallow my own saliva attempting to wet my throat so that I could speak. It helps some, "Who are you?" I ask as I tie the shoelaces. How he got my size I have no clue. Luck perhaps?

            "I'm Duncan Macleod," he answers in return as he turns back towards me, and smiles in an attempt to try and comfort me.

            As if the realization of waking up in a morgue after knowing that you died that I could now find comfort in his smile! Standing from the slab that I had found myself sitting on I wobbled for a moment and started as I feel his hands on my shoulders as he attempts to help steady me.  

            "Come on!" he urges as he tries to guide me out of the room, "They'll be back any minute!"

            Confused and a little miffed I jerk free from his grasp, "Who? Just what the hell is going on here? I've never met you! I don't know you! Why should I go along with this and trust you?"

            He sighs, his eyes looking at mine imploringly, "Look, they can't find you here. Please, I only want to help you and trust me you're going to need it."

            At the sound of footsteps I look past him towards the two closed doors and then back at him. Well, what the hell did I have to lose? I needed answers and this stranger seemed as if he knew something that I did not. Nodding my head I allow him to lead me out of the room and into the halls of what I can see to be a hospital. I might go along with this guy but I sure as hell will not let my guard down around him. Whatever was happening he better give me one hell of a good explanation! 

            Finally after traversing hallways and passing by nurses and doctors we made it to the parking lot where he proceeded to lead me towards what I assume is his car. Its one of those classics, but hell if I know what it is, the only thing I know about cars is how to turn them on and that it needs gas and an oil check up every 3,000 miles. 

            Sitting in the passenger seat I shakily pull the seat belt on, my memory of the last time I was in the passenger seat of a car still fresh within my mind. Why the hell am I still breathing? Is this really happening or am I in a state of limbo and my mind is just making all of this up?

            After he got into his car I can see him glancing towards me ever so often, probably checking to see that I haven't had a nervous break down by now. I'm surprised that I haven't. Right now, all that I feel was lost and weary but physically I just feel numb. Frowning I look out the window, trying to take notice as to where we are. 

            "What is your name?" Duncan asks.

            Without glancing his way I answered, "Kathryn Lawson."

            "Sorry about the clothes. I'll make sure to get you something that's more to your taste later. I know your feeling confused and afraid right now but I'll explain it all to you when we get to my place. I have a dojo not far from here."

            How the hell would he know how I was feeling? I scoff at his words before mumbling, "I doubt it!"

            Duncan looked to Kathryn with a sideways glance but refrains from commenting further. He understood her behavior. It's not everyday that your killed and then wake up in a morgue. She had a lot to learn but he would teach her all she needed to learn if she would let him. If she wanted to survive the game she would have to learn or lose her head before she even gets a chance at living a life.

            From his observations she looked to be in her mid 20's, probably 23 or younger. She was lucky that he had decided to give Anne a visit today, if not, there was no telling how long she would have been closed up within the morgue's cooler. The look in the girl's eyes broke his heart after he pooled her out of there. She's so young and now her life was going to change drastically. He wondered what happened to her, maybe she would tell him after they got to know one another.

            As the car came to a stop I didn't bother to look at Duncan before opening the door and climbing out. This was something out of the twilight zone! How the hell was I standing here with this stranger about to follow him within his home? He could be some sick rapist or psychopath! Shaking my head at such thoughts I could not shake the feeling that he meant me no harm. Wrapping my arms around myself I followed him into the building.

            As we enter I notice that we're in some kind of gym but my observations come short as a sudden unbearable headache assaults me. My God it felt like someone had just slammed a hammer into my brain! Stumbling slightly I'm grateful for Duncan's support as he helps me to not fall to the floor. Fearful I look to him, hoping that he knew what **that** was all about. 

            His face is stern, focused as he reaches inside his long trench coat. His other hand still helping to steady me he guides me towards the elevator, "Whatever happens stay in the elevator until I tell you that its safe."

            My eyes widen as I see him pull out a sword. What the hell is this guy doing with a sword? Just what the hell is going on? Biting my tongue I just nod. Who am I to argue with a man holding a sword, a really long sharp looking sword at that?

            As the elevator comes to a halt, Duncan pulls up the door to the elevator and slowly steps out with sword held out firmly in front of him. My arms still wrapped around me I can only watch with trepidation and anxiety. 

            Stepping out of the elevator, Duncan relaxes his stance as he recognizes the head that is peeking out from his couch. Sheathing his sword back within the inside of his coat Duncan stops placing him halfway from the elevator and halfway to his couch.

            The head turns towards where he knew his friend to be standing and Methos smiles as he salutes the Highlander with his beer, "Macleod, I hope you don't mind."

            With a sigh Duncan starts back towards the elevator, "Kathryn, its okay."

            Methos raises his brow as he looks past Duncan at a young woman who slowly comes out from the elevator. He thought he sensed more than one immortal and from the look of it she must be new. Methos doubted that she shopped at the same store as Duncan. She looked as if she was about to bolt. Hmm, good instincts.

            Still on edge from all that was happening I'm a bit reluctant to leave the elevator but force myself to step out anyway. I was really beginning to hate this feeling of fear that kept bombarding into me. Not only am I with a totally stranger but now I'm with two total strangers. Great, just great!

            Entering the room, I slowly made my way towards Duncan, his smile doing nothing to belay my fears. You could never trust anything from just outward appearances. He might look handsome and seem nice but he could be just waiting to strike out at me or something. Okay, now I know I'm paranoid!

            Duncan could tell that Kathryn was uneasy with the whole situation; he could hardly blame her. "Kathryn, this is Adam. A good friend of mine."

            Looking past Duncan towards the other guy, who I now know to be Adam I slowly allow Duncan to guide me to sit on a chair in front of the couch that Adam was sitting on. He seemed relaxed and well at ease enough but I wasn't about to let down my guard. I was now alone with two men I didn't know. I sat at the edge of the seat, ready to jump up and run if the situation called for it. I probably wouldn't be able to get away but I would give them a hell of a struggle.

            Duncan noted her guarded stance, ready to flee at the slightest hint of danger. At the same time that Duncan was taking note of this so was Methos. 

            Knowing that she was probably thirsty Duncan offered, "Would you like something to drink?"

            Pulling her eyes away from Adam, Kathryn nodded to Duncan, "Water please." Silently watching him walk away from her but then quickly looked to the other man sitting comfortably on the couch with a beer. He smiled at her gaze making her a little nervous so she looked down towards the coffee table that sat between them.

            As Duncan handed me the glass I was thankful for the refreshing cool liquid. It felt as if I hadn't drank anything in days. Shakily placing the glass down onto the coffee table I looked to Duncan, "Okay, you said that you were going to explain to me what's happening. I'm waiting."

            Well she was not one to beat around the bush, so to speak! Duncan smiled to her warmly, "Do you remember what happened before you woke up in the morgue?"

            At his question I clenched my eyes shut, "Yes," I would not cry but my voice came out shakily, "I… I should be dead."

            "You were," at his words my eyes shot open to stare into his.

            My hand automatically came to my neck, there was nothing but smooth skin but I knew that there was a hole there. I looked away, "I remember the gun going off at my throat. I tried to push it away from me but he was too… I should be dead." I couldn't help it; the tears fell from my eyes without my consent.

            Damn it! Why am I telling him this? Angrily brushing the tears from my face I stood from the chair and turned away from them, "So you said you were going to explain? So explain."

            "You're immortal. You won't age, you wont get sick, and you cannot die permanently unless someone takes your head." Methos just sat back and let Duncan handle the explanation thinking that there really wasn't a nice way to explain that her life was now a part of the game.

            I turned at this, "What do you mean unless someone takes my head?"

            Duncan continued to explain about being immortal, about that there can be only one and that she would have to learn to use a sword to defend herself. Throughout this whole explanation Kathryn stood there stunned. 

            Finally after Duncan had explained all, I slowly lowered myself back down into the chair. Swallowing hard I looked to Duncan, "You're telling me that I have to learn to kill in order to live now?" A nervous laugh escapes me, "Me, you're telling me that I will have to learn how to fight and with a sword and chop peoples heads off! Please tell me your kidding! This is some sort of sick cruel joke."

            Methos just continued to drink his beer thinking, "She's taking this well!" as Duncan leaned forward on the couch and calmly stated, "I know this is hard to take in but if you want to survive you will have to know how to defend yourself, unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a monastery on holly ground."  

            It felt as if my world had caved in on itself and I was in the middle being crushed. Killing to survive! Pushing myself back into the chair I pulled my knees up against my chest and looked away, "You call that a choice!"

            Standing from the chair again I cant stand still, I need to move around, I want so much to run away from this, to disappear and forget that all of this ever happened. Dropping my hands down to my sides I look to him feeling desperate, "I'm not what you would call fighting material. Hell, I've never been in a fight in my life! Well unless you call struggling with a man holding a gun at your head a fight!" Oh god, I can feel my body starting to tremble!

            Duncan slowly approached her, not sure if she would take his actions as a threat and would flee, but knowing that she needed someone to comfort her. Placing his hand on her shoulder he pulled her towards him and was silent as she started to sob into his chest. However she was killed he knew that she was just now coming to realize what happened.

To be continued? Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all that have reviewed the first chapter of this story. Sorry for the delay in updating but you know how life is. I've been a bit busy with other projects, not to mention writers block for this particular story. I will remind you that I switch this story from first person to second person when writing. I hope its not too confusing. Well, enjoy.

Immortal

Chapter 2

I'm so tired! I feel as if my world has just tumbled down all around me and I have only these two total strangers to give me any type of comfort. Feeling cried out and mentally exhausted I push at Duncan's chest and he allows me to pull away from him but his hands are resting on my shoulders. I look away from him and his friend; they're both looking at me.

            Uselessly whipping at my dampened cheeks I softly ask Duncan, "Where's your bathroom?"

            Duncan allowed his hands to drop from her shoulders and points her to the back room, "In the back, feel free to take a shower if you like."

            Not bothering to look his way I just nod and move toward the bathroom a mumbled, "Thank you," escaping my lips as I hurriedly make my way there. Closing the door behind me I lean against it, my eyes unfocussed as I look forward. What the hell was I going to do?

            Watching her hurriedly shut the door to the bathroom behind her Duncan sighs as he turns to look at the old man comfortably sitting on the couch as if enjoying the show, "What?" he asks in a slightly exasperated voice.

            Nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders Methos stands to leave, "Nothing, though if you do plan on taking her on as a student, you'll have to get her to leave the country."

            Duncan runs his hands through his hair, "Yeah, I know. I just don't look forward to breaking that news to her. She's taking this a lot better than I thought she would especially with how I found her."

            Methos dark brows rose at this, "You would probably save yourself the trouble if you weren't such a boy scout! So, just how did you end up with her?"

            Sitting on the couch Duncan answers, "I went to see Anne today but on my way in I felt her quickening and followed it to the morgue. She was tucked away in one of their coolers."

            He frowned at this, "Ouch, not a nice place to revive in," especially for the first time waking from the dead and not knowing what was happening. Methos had a sudden respect for the young woman, most would have been raving in hysterics by now.

            "Yeah, the look in her eyes when I pulled her out of there… Lets just say I'm surprised that she's taking this so well." He looked towards the closed door, wondering if he should check on her.

            Picking up his coat from the back of the couch Methos shrugged on the garment, making sure that his sword was secured within, "Well the day's young, she could always break down later."

            Duncan frowned, "Do you always have to be so cynical?"

            "Always," was his simple reply, "I'll see you around. I got a flight to catch to Paris maybe I'll see you there."

            Sighing Duncan watched as Methos left the loft, he sure as hell wasn't going to get any help from the 5000-year-old immortal. He did have a point though, they had to leave the country and Paris was his second home. Duncan just hoped that Kathryn would be agreeable to the idea.

            Pushing myself away from the closed door of the bathroom, I slowly moved towards the sink, my eyes refusing to look at my own reflection. If I looked up into the mirror would it be my face or someone else's? 

            Pulling my hair back and tucking it into a makeshift bun I turned on the water, splashing the cold liquid against my face. In some way I was hoping that this was just a dream and by splashing my face I would wake up… no such luck!

            Remembering seeing a small towel hanging on a ring beside the sink I blindly reached for it and dried off my face. With that task finally done I gripped the edge of the sink, my eyes focused downward afraid to look up, afraid of what I'd see. Shaking my head at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, I finally moved my eyes upward. 

            Yes, it was still the same reflection that I would see every time I looked into a mirror except now… now the weariness in my eyes is a reminder of what had happened. Running my hands through the strands of my raven black hair I study the image that I see. My eyes are still the same hazel but as I see myself I cannot get the image of that gun at my throat out of my mind. Why? Why did this happen to me? What purpose did any of this serve and poor David… why did they kill him? 

            Looking down at the clothes I wore I felt suddenly dirty and the idea of a shower did sound intriguing. I just wish I had my own clothes to wear. I start, as there is a knock on the bathroom door.

            "Yes," I call, not wanting to open the door. I did not want to see anyone. I needed to be alone.

            Duncan's voice drift through the door, "I've got some sweats that you can change into. I'll leave them at the door."

            He was trying to help me, I was starting to feel guilty about my behavior towards him but whom could I really trust? Well I had to start trusting somebody… and it might as well be this stranger.

            Biting my lower lip I go to the door and crack it open, "Thanks." He smiles at me as I take the clothes from him, but don't wait for any more conversation and shut the door. Looking to the shower, I start to strip off the clothes that he had given to me at the morgue, the thought of waking up in that place made me shiver. Talk about a rude awakening! God, I just hope I wont have to relive that experience again. I was sure to have nightmares for the rest of my life, however long that would be.

            Duncan sighed as he watched her shut the bathroom door in his face, 'Well, at least she opened it to begin with.' He usually did not take on female students but there was something about her that made him want to protect her, to show her that being immortal was not the end of the world, that it was just a complication that she would be able to deal with. 

            Picking up the phone, Duncan decided that he might as well call and start making preparations to leave to Paris. He would also see about getting her more appropriate clothing attire, he doubted that she enjoyed wearing men's clothing let alone ones that were a few sizes to large. 

            Head resting against the cool tile of the shower, the scene where I was shot kept running through my mind. Part of me felt angry. How dare that man do this to me, to David? Poor David, he was a good man and did not deserve what happened to him.

            This felt as if it were some nightmare that I was trapped in. I had lived a sheltered life and knew nothing of violence, none aimed towards me anyway. I was well liked by others, quiet, and shy. What could fate have possibly planned for me now?

            Pulling my head away from the cool tile I place my head underneath the showerhead allowing the hot water to caress my scalp and face. Opening my mouth I turn my back against the water, pushing back my hair. Whatever was to happen I knew that I would just have to take it as it came along. I refuse to be the victim in this. One thing was for sure, whoever killed me would forever be engraved into my memory.

AN: Yeah, I know, not very long. If you read any spelling or grammatical mistakes please ignore as I am in need of a beta reader. So any volunteers out there to beta read for my Highlander fics, please email me at mldavis_2000@yahoo.com 

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and are hungry for more. If you would, please click on the button bellow and leave a little contribution in the review box. I live off of reviews, they feed me inspiration and keep me going. 


End file.
